This invention relates to a game device, particularly to a die.
In the conventional dice, each of the six faces of the dice carries an individual symbol, whereby on throwing the die, six different results of the throw are possible.
There are available various conventional game devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.